pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden's Servine
Hayden's Servine '''is the second Pokemon that was obtained by Hayden while in the Unova region. Character As a Snivy,Servine is a quiet, yet headstrong battler who kept its feelings to itself. Until Hayden caught him, he thought Hayden was unworthy as a trainer until he proved himself to be able to compete with him. History Servine first appeared as a Snivy in Zekrom's Shadow! where he was originally one of the three regional Starter Pokemon of the Unova region to be chosen by a new trainer. After being shocked that Darnell chose Tepig over him, he left the lab in anger to find itself. Later in A New Adventure! he is found by Hayden and then is befriended before joining his team. They also manage to prove their new journey by defeating a Tranquill and catching it fairly. He also manages to save Electivire from the new Team Magma and uses a variation of Grass-type attacks(mainly Vine Whip and Razor Leaf) and decides to stay with Hayden for the Unova League, which the Grass Snake happily accepted. In The Echoing Palpitoad, he is sent out to battle a wild and rogue Palpitoad at a swamp between Route 1 and Accumula Town. With quick ease and battle strategy, he manages to knock off the Vibration's Hydro Pump with Vine Whip and learns Leaf Tornado, enabling him to win and defeat him with one swift move. In Battle the Triple Threats!, he participated in Hayden's Striaton Gym battle agains Chili and Cilan. He was chosen to battle against Chili's Pansear while Electivire battled Cilan's Pansage. He quickly falls in battle, but is revived by the leaves that Electivire has knocked out from Pansage's head and activates its Overgrow ability, enabling them to win the Triple Gym battle and earn the Trio Badge. In Another Rival Rouser!, he was used in Hayden and Darnell's second battle. He then battled against Darnell's Pignite whom evolved from Tepig. He proved himself wrthy of battling, but fell when their Leaf Tornado and Strength colided together. In The Struggling Gurdurr!, he battled against Dude's Gurdurr and learned Leaf Blade, winning the battle in the process. In A Third Round Rouser!, he was used to compete in Hayden and Darnell's full battle at the final round of the Nimbasa Battle Tournament. He countered Boldore's attacks before defeating him with Leaf Tornado. In the next episode, he fought against Darnell's Eelektross, facing a stronger opponent. He tried his best to win, using his speed and reflexes, but was defeated when Wild Charge knocked him out. In Snivy's Pressured Ambitions!, he was having problems with his speed after his loss against Darnell's Pignite and against Elesa's powerful Eelektross. While fighting a Gigalith and a Vanilluxe, he took the attacks and evolved into Servine. In Battle for the Musical!, he used his Leaf Blade and Leaf Tornado attacks to release Palpitoad and Cubchoo from their traps and used Vine Whip to lift them out of the chamber. Later, when Cubchoo's Blizzard and Palpitoad's Hydro Pump attacks couldn't counter Jerry's newly-stolen Hydreigon, Servine's Leaf Tornado had changed into a powerful Leaf Storm attack. In Tepig's Newest Flame Charge!, he saw Tepig's battle with Beartic and realized that Tepig didn't like nor listen to Hayden at all as it stormed off. Afterwards, he found Tepig and Hayden in danger and teamed up with Beartic, Golett, and Andrea's Galvantula to battle a wild Conkeldurr that Tepig disturbed by accident. He and Galvantula used Vine Whip and Electroweb to hold down the Muscular Pokemon while it was directly hit by Beartic's Blizzard, Golett's Shadow Ball and Shadow Punch to knock it out. He later embraced Tepig with an apple. In PBW075, they battled during a training session for the Mistralton City Gym battle. They fought well until they were knocked out by coliding Leaf Blade and Flame Charge together. Known Attacks